In Memoriam
by Mamane-chan
Summary: spoiler HP7 Corpus de fanfics diverses ayant pour thème les jumeaux Weasley : quelles différentes fins auraient-il pu connaitre ? Comment s'en seraient-ils remis ? Quelques pistes ici, en plusieurs "nouvelles"...


_**Disclaimer :**__ Tous les personnages nommés dans cette fan fiction appartiennent JK Rowling. _

_**Personnages :**__ La famille Weasley et plus particulièrement Fred et George._

****

_Jamais les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient couru aussi vite : difficile de faire autrement, quand des sorts tous moins enviables les uns que les autres jaillissent partout, menaçant de vous faire passer de vie à trépas à chaque seconde. Si la bataille n'avait pas fait tant de victimes, nul doute qu'elle aurait grandement amusé Fred et George, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif devant tant de déploiement de force, avec ses explosions colorées, ses bruits assourdissants. Ce capharnaüm gigantesque avait transformé la froide battisse qu'était Poudlard en un feu d'artifice certes mortel, mais qui valait le coup d'œil !_

**_- « Fred, à droite toute ! »_**

_Evitant de peu un sortilège d'Endoloris qui siffla au dessus de son crâne, George fit une pirouette plus ou moins correctement réalisée afin d'entrer dans une salle vide, qui pourrait leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle pendant quelques secondes. Aussitôt rejoint par Fred, il dressa d'un coup de baguette un mur de protection assez bien réalisé pour résister aux sorts les plus courants, puis s'adossa au mur face à la porte, afin d'éviter d'être pris par surprise par des Mangemorts trop zélés. Fred, pour lui simplifier la tâche, vint se poster juste à sa gauche, pour surveiller la fenêtre… les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient-ils pas parés pour lutter contre n'importe quelle situation ?!_

**_-« Quel bazar dis donc ! Je n'avais pas vu une telle animation à Poudlard depuis notre sortie en fanfare à cause de la vieille Ombrage. Dommage que les amis de Voldy soient aussi de la fête... n'est ce pas Gred ?_**

**_-Comme tu dis, mon cher Forge, les Mangemorts ont le chic pour plomber l'ambiance. Je propose qu'on leur apprenne à vivre, une fois que nos petits poumons auront repris du poil de la bête !_**

**_-Leur apprendre à vivre ? C'est pas plus utile de leur apprendre à mourir vu la situation ?_**

**_-J'imagine qu'on a pas besoin d'un professeur pour savoir comment se prendre un sortilège dans la poire, non ?_**

**_-Que ferions-nous sans ton indispensable sagesse, petit frère ? »_**

_Les jumeaux ricanèrent en cœur, bientôt interrompus par un petit bruit qui provenait de derrière la porte : Fred se rapprocha aussitôt de son frère, la baguette en main et prête à faire un sort à quiconque entrerait. Heureusement, celui qui se présenta était bien connu des frères Weasley, puisqu'il s'agissait de Percy, accompagné d'Harry et Hermione. Aussitôt, Fred lâcha un énorme soupir, suivit d'un gentil juron traduisant la peur qu'il venait d'avoir :_

**_-« Par le froc de Merlin, Perc' ! Si je n'avais pas reconnu tes lunettes affreuses, tu serais déjà couvert de pustules aussi grosses que le derrière d'Hagrid ! Ca se fait pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles à ses frères chéris et ô combien adorés ! _**

**_-(il le coupe sèchement) C'est pas le moment de plaisanter imbéciles : il y a eu une explosion dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient Ron, Papa et Maman. Magnez-vous, il faut voir ce qu'il s'y est passé et déplacer les blessés au besoin. »_**

_La nouvelle suffit à faire taire les deux jeunes sorciers : ils avaient pourtant pensé que c'était l'endroit où leurs parents et leur petit frère risquaient le moins d'ennuis. C'était d'ailleurs seulement parce qu'ils les savaient à l'abri dans la Grande Salle qu'ils s'étaient risqués à s'éloigner d'eux, pour aller chasser le Mangemort ! Ainsi, sans mot dire, ils suivirent docilement Percy, sans oublier de stupéfixer toute personne vêtue de noir entrant dans leur champ de vision. L'angoisse, nouvelle, gagnait petit à petit leur cœur, alors qu'ils s'imaginaient la salle détruite, aux ruines jonchées par le sang et les corps de ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de s'y établir… leur famille y compris._

_Ils n'eurent, néanmoins, pas le « loisir » de s'inquiéter bien longtemps. Après quelques mètres parcourus dans le long couloir qui les menait à leur destination, leur route fut coupée par un sorcier qui, apparemment, ne leur voulait pas du bien. Percy leva aussitôt sa baguette, mais Harry le fit hésiter en lui criant que leur adversaire était une Serdaigle qui avait, sans doute, été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium : bien mal lui en prit. La jeune fille fut la plus rapide, et lança son sort d'une voix terrifiante, qui semblait être sortie de la gorge de Voldemort lui-même._

**_-« Avada Kedavra ! _**

**_NOOON ! »_**

_Les jumeaux, d'instinct, s'élancèrent en direction de leur aîné, pour le plaquer au sol. Le mortel faisceau vert passa à quelques millimètres de leur crâne, pour aller mourir sur un énorme pilier porteur qui céda sous le choc : personne n'eut le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que ce dernier s'écroulait en emportant avec lui la moitié du plafond, ensevelissant la jeune Serdaigle et deux ou trois Mangemorts qui arrivaient de l'arrière … et, plus grave encore, Fred Weasley de manière à de plus laisser dépasser que sa main droite, crispée dans la douleur… _

**_-« Merde ! Fred, FRED ! »_**

_Le cœur de George loupa un battement, sinon deux : il se jeta sur la main de Fred et la serra dans la sienne comme si, par ce simple geste, il aurait pu l'empêcher de partir. Le contact, néanmoins, le rassura quand il sentit les doigts de son « petit frère » se serrer autour des siens : il était vivant… vivant ! Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Les pierres l'empêcheraient très vite de pouvoir respirer correctement… dans le meilleur des cas. Dans le pire, le premier Mangemort qui passerait là et verrait sa main se ferait un plaisir de profiter de la proie facile qu'il était. _

**_-« On peut bouger les pierres en s'y mettant tous ensemble, Perc' ?_**

**_-Pas possible. Et utiliser la magie pour les soulever serait du suicide : ça donnerait notre position à tous les partisans de Tu-sais-qui présents dans le couloir ! (il porte la main à son front). Nom de nom, mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire… ?"_**

_La réponse pour George était simple : il fallait faire n'importe quoi, tenter l'impossible, du moment qu'on sortait son double de ce tombeau de pierraille ! Fred était encore vivant, mais il souffrait le martyr : la douleur faisant écho dans sa chair, dans son cœur qui s'était mis à battre, soudainement, au ralenti. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il le savait mieux que n'importe qui… mais il savait également ce qu'ils risquaient tous à rester là à attendre. C'est donc tout naturellement, sans grand effort de réflexion, qu'il prit la parole :_

**_-"(Il murmure) Rejoignez la Grande Salle et demandez de l'aide ! C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, moi je reste ici. _**

**_-Tu es fou George ?! Si jamais les Mangemorts passent par ici, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi ! On a pas le choix, on doit par…_**

**_-(Il le coupe) Partir ? Si on part, tu sais très bien ce qu'il arrivera à Fred. On a plus de chance de le sortir d'ici si quelqu'un reste que si nous partons tous. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour alerter les autres, non ? Je serai plus utile ici, et de toute manière je ne bougerai pas."_**

_Il y eut un long silence dans les rangs des jeunes sorciers, seulement perturbé par les cris lointains et le sifflement continu des sortilèges : Percy n'eut besoin que de croiser le regard de son frère pour comprendre que rien, ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il agissait lui-même à contre cœur, et aurait préféré tenter une action –même déraisonnée- sur place plutôt que de prendre le risque de quitter Fred un instant… mais pour George, le dilemme n'existait pas. Comment pouvait-il abandonner son double ? Abandonner la moitié de son âme ? Que pouvait-on faire face à un lien si fort ?_

_Rien._

**_-"Si jamais il y a un problème, de quelque nature qu'il fut… (sa voix est nouée). Non rien…il n'y aura pas de problème n'est ce pas ?_**

**_-Il y en aura bientôt un si vous ne courrez pas VITE FAIT chercher du secours en tout cas. (il sourit douloureusement) dégagez, vite… _**

**_-Ok. On se revoit quand dix minutes."_**

_La petite troupe détala aussitôt, laissant les jumeaux seuls dans le couloir à moitié détruit : par les fissures présentes dans le mur exposé au parc, George pouvait voir l'essentiel de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. A en juger par les cris, les lumières déchaînées des sortilèges et la masse compacte des adversaires, l'essentiel de la bataille se déroulait là et non dans le château… pourtant, l'angoisse ne cessait de monter, tandis que la poigne de son frère se faisait de moins en moins puissante. Les larmes aux yeux, il s'approcha de lui et posa son unique oreille sur la pierre froide, de manière à placer sa bouche au plus près du visage de son pauvre cadet : puis, doucement, d'une voix dénuée de son habituelle insouciance, il murmura ce qu'il avait de plus rassurant, autant pour calmer Fred que pour se calmer lui._

**_-"Tout va bien Fred… ils sont partis chercher du secours. On te déterrera vite de là, et tu pourras profiter de tes blessures de guerre pour essayer de draguer Angelina, hein ? Les filles adorent ça, il paraît."_**

_Pendant quelques secondes, il perçut un très faible rire provenant de sous les roches. Calmé, presque « amusé » par le fait que Fred avait encore suffisamment de force pour rire de ses bêtises, il reprit plus doucement :_

**_-"Faut pas te laisser aller… on a encore tant de choses à faire ! Ré-ouvrir le magasin, découvrir de nouvelles formules, énerver maman en échangeant nos pulls, ensorceler le déjeuner de Perc' comme on le fait tous les ans à Noël, emmerder Ron en lui demandant des détails sur sa vie avec sa belle. Tu te souviens de la fois où je suis passé à travers le toit ? Hein, tu t'en souviens ?"_**

_Perdu dans ses paroles, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas provenant de l'étage supérieur se rapprocher de lui, pas plus qu'il n'entendit les murmures enjoués de plusieurs personnages, apparemment ravis de trouver sur leur chemin une proie facile, apparemment plus intéressée par un tas de graviers plutôt que par ses arrières. _

**_-"J'ai passé deux jours dans le coltar à Sainte Mangouste, et tu m'avais dis la même chose. Tu m'avais dis que je devais me réveiller pour qu'on puisse profiter de chaque jour qui passe pour faire un maximum de connerie… et je t'ai écouté, hm ? Alors s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas un coup de vache (il serre davantage la main de Fred en sentant que la pression qu'il exerce sur la sienne est de moins en moins fort). Tu peux pas nous laisser comme ça Fred, tu peux pas me laisser comme ça. Te laisse pas aller, Percy revient bientôt, alors ne te laisse pas aller."_**

_L'angoisse se faisait montante dans son cœur, allant même jusqu'à lui filer la nausée : au fond de son cœur, une voix lui murmurait que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer, que c'était inutile d'implorer Fred. Il ne s'en sortirait pas, son sort avait déjà été scellé au moment même ou le pilier et le mur lui étaient tombés dessus… pourtant, George se refusait à accepter ce sentiment. Ils avaient toujours vécus à deux, ne s'étaient jamais séparés plus d'une journée, avaient formés une seule et même entité, bien qu'ayant deux personnalités distinctes. Parfois, ils en étaient venus à se confondre eux-mêmes, tant ils se sentaient proches, unis par ce lien unique et merveilleux qu'était le leur. Fred était son frère, son ami, sa moitié, son ange gardien… son compagnon de toujours, sans qui il n'était plus rien. Aussi, il se refusait à le voir mourir maintenant mais, soudainement, il sentit sa main se figer pour retomber mollement sur les dalles froides et salles de Poudlard…_

_Non. Ca ne pouvait être…_

_**-"Non non non non Fred ! Fred, lutte par pitié, Percy revient, il sera là dans deux minutes j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas drôle espèce d'imbécile, remue toi… tu ne vas pas faire ce plaisir à Voldy, hein ?! N'est ce pas ?!"** _

_Perdu dans son désespoir, George ne vit pas les ombres menaçantes qui se dressaient dans son dos, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Bellatrix Lestrange murmurer, dans son dos, les derniers mots qu'un être humain entendaient généralement en la rencontrant. Par contre, il vit très précisément l'éclair vert se déchaîner sur lui, tout comme il sentit une puissance déchirure lui arracher ce qu'il lui restait de son cœur. Une véritable surprise mais aussi, alors qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait… une véritable bénédiction. George n'eut que quelques secondes de réflexion avant que tout s'éteigne, mais la seule personne pour laquelle il eut une pensée fut Fred. Fred qui se tenait à présent devant lui, la main tendue, comme pour l'encourager à le suivre. Ce qu'il fit._

_Quand les Weasley revinrent sur les lieux, quelques heures plus tard, ils le retrouvèrent affalé sur le tas de pierre qui faisait déjà office de cercueil pour son frère. Et ce fut sans surprise qu'on vit que sa main, déjà raidie, bien attachée à celle de Fred, illustrant la vérité suivante : Jamais il n'y aura de Fred sans George, tout comme jamais il n'y aura de George sans Fred. Et si la famille pleura longtemps les deux disparus, nul doute que les jumeaux étaient partis sans regrets, puisqu'ils étaient partis à deux. _


End file.
